Timothy Drake (Earth-5012)
Tim Drake was the third person to go by the mantle of Robin. He currently goes by Red Robin and is the leader of the Titans. History Early Life Deducing Batman's Identity Trivia *Tim's designation number for the Justice League's zeta tubes is B13. *When asked which Cass was his favorite, Cain or Sandsmark, he claimed he preferred being alive and opted not to answer. It's Cain. *He chose the name "Red Robin" because he really likes the restaurant. *Tim's favorite bands are the Chainsmokers, Phish, Cage the Elephant, and the Floozies. *He once passed out on patrol due to lack of sleep. He was found slightly hanging off of a rooftop by Will about three minutes after not answering his comm link. *He often drinks other people's coffee without even realizing it isn't his. *Tim's room at Mt. Justice is littered with trash, clothes, gadgets, food, and various other things. His room at Wayne Manor often gets this way too, but at least he has Alfred to clean that one. *Tim often wears gender neutral clothing, and claims not to really have a preference either way. Although he more than often wears male clothes, Jason once saw him wearing a crop top and skirt and proceeded to make fun of him, but Tim responded by saying they're comfortable and he looks good in them, so he doesn't see anything wrong with it. Jason found it hard to argue with this. He later nicknamed him "Timantha". *Whenever he is really into a case, Stephanie will try and distract him by braiding his hair, and sometimes he doesn't notice for days until someone points it out to him. At that point he doesn't really care. *The first time he ever tried to make a toast at a Wayne gala, he shattered the glass he was tapping on. *He once ate an entire bag of marshmallows during a Wayne Enterprises meeting. *At one point when Tim was doing research on a potential Presidential candidate, he found he had accidentally hacked the NSA. *He often sends Damian memes just to annoy him. *He has the Joker's personal phone number. *Tim often steals Superboy's Superman shirts and wears them in public, pretending to have no idea they were once Conner's. *Tim, Conner, and Jaime once had a sleepover where they watched all seven Star Wars movie in chronological order with no breaks. *During one of his first nights out as Robin he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and stabbed his hand on a batarang. *He sneezed during his junior year yearbook photo. *One time when Tim couldn't find a spoon, he tried to eat cereal with a fork. *He has gotten into a pun war with Harlequin. *Due to Black Canary being his only living blood relative, the two of them have a close, brother/sister like bond. *Will has admitted that Tim is smarter than him. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-5012 Category:Characters Who Know Batman's Secret Identity (Earth-5012) Category:Titans (Earth-5012) Category:Characters Who Know Superman's Secret Identity (Earth-5012) Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Expert Detectives Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Interrogation Category:Acting Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Vigilantes Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Multilingual Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Agility Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Versions of Red Robin Category:Created by Artemis Thorson